Feel My Dread
by Ninja bat master
Summary: When the villager throw Naruto in a well, trying to kill him, he finds the remains of the Dark Knight of Gotham. Now, with the help of the Bat Computer, Bruce, he will train nd don the cape and cowl of The Batman! Batmanxover NarutoxankoxFemKyuubi
1. Chapter 1

**Feel My Dread/ Fox with a Bats' Shadow**

The sun had just began to set and shined its' fading light on the Hokage mountain. The village Hidden in the Leaves was normally a peaceful and kind place, but that is not so for one small blond boy.

His name, Naruto Uzumaki. He is currently being chased down by a horde of drunks and angry villagers. Why would they be chasing a seven-year-old boy? Because, seven years ago, the demon fox with its' nine long tails came and attacked. Then it was sealed into Naruto shortly after his birth. He knew nothing of this thanks to the Third Hokages' law, but just because they couldn't mention it, they still hated him and that hate spread to their children, who grew to dislike the boy, for no reason at all.

Now, back to the poor demon container, it looks like they caught him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was beaten, cut, bruised, barely conscious, and scared out of his mind.

"Why?" Was all he was able to squeak out.

A villager slammed his foot on Narutos' back. "Shut up demon! You now very well 'why'! Filthy beast." He said with distain.

Then, the man picked up Naruto and the other villagers followed him to an old well outside the village. The chunnin guarding the gate let them through, he also hated the Kyuubi brat.

When they got there, the one holding Naruto lifted him up over his head and faced the crowd. "Today, we send this demon filth back to hell where it belong!" The villagers cheered. "This ancient well, built before the First and Second Hokage came here, will be his tomb. Its walls are old and slippery. If he survives the fall, he won't escape. It is written by the First Hokage that, when he tried to send a root down it so he could climb down, it stopped. The well absorbs all chakra! Since the Kyuubi is a beast of chakra, and is sealed into this small form, we can throw it in and it will die!" The crowd cheered and the man, still holding Naruto turned towards the well. "Goodbye, demon!" He yelled as he threw Naruto down to the dark depths of the well.

The crowd cheered again, until a loud roar was heard. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!"?

They turned to see a seething, raging Third Hokage. Before a single excuse could be heard, the old Hokage rushed forward and drove a kunai through the head of man who tossed Naruto in.

He ordered the crowd be arrested and also the chunnin on guard of the nearby gate to be executed.

These orders were carried out, and the old man fell to his knees as he looked to the well.

"Naruto, no. I'm…I'm sorry...I…I couldn't protect you." The Hokage let a few tears fall.

He knew that there was nothing he could do now. The well drained all chakra that entered it. He couldn't send any ninja in because they would just be weakened and trapped down there too. He couldn't send a summoning beast because it would drain all their chakra and they would disappear. He knew that, even if Naruto survived the initial impact that the Kyuubi couldn't heal him now. Its' chakra, as well as Narutos' was being drained and the boy would likely die in a few minutes. The old man only hoped that the boy was unconscious as his final minutes ticked away, so that he wouldn't feel the pain his body must be in.

The old man rose up and turned to the village gates. He marched back to his office, and no one dared to approach him. They had never seen their leader so enraged before.

Sarutobi had had it! It was time to clean house and punish the offenders who had robbed an innocent boy of his justly disserved future of being a ninja and finding acceptance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up; he looked around and found that he was in a well. Stone, round, walls circled him. He also noticed that the wounds he had were now gone. He sat up and looked around again as his vision cleared. He saw that he was on a small stone bridge that connected opposite sides of the well. He looked over the edge and noticed that the well continued on into darkness for who-knows-how-long below the bridge.

He noticed a strange stone at one end of the bridge. He got up, and carefully went over to it. It was one of the many rectangular bricks that made up the well. It had a symbol that looked like a bat on it. He reached out and touched it. It retracted into the wall and Narutos' hand shot back to his chest. Then, all the bricks around the bat one moved back to, and they swung open like a door.

Naruto looked in and saw that electric lights flashed on to reveal a tunnel. Naruto, scared, but not having anywhere else to go, ventured into the tunnel. When he took a few steps in and away from the stone door, it closed and reshaped to its' original place behind him.

Now, not able to turn back, Naruto continued forward. He eventually came to a HUGE cave. He marveled at it as he walked on. He soon found that he was walking on a metal bridge that was attached to various supports throughout the cave.

"H-Hello?" Naruto called out.

No answer.

Feeling a little bolder, he yelled out. "HELLO!"

Then, as his voice echoed off the walls, he heard it. It was the sound of movement. It was getting closer and moving fast and loud. Then, from below, he saw them. Millions of bats burst from the depths and flew around him. He was, at first, terrified. Then, as he watched the bats fly in what seemed to be swirling pattern, and make sorter sounds, Naruto found the fascinating.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

Then, a strange sound was heard and more lights along the bridge snapped on. Taking this as a sign, Naruto followed it until the bridge left off at a large platform that stuck out of the side of the huge cave. It was also metal and had several supports under it. Many things were on the platform, but they were covered in white, or what once was white, sheets.

He then came to what looked like a large window with a chair in front of it.

He cautiously stepped forward and looked at it. "What is it?" Naruto asked.

Then the giant window snapped on and light came from it. Naruto yelped and hid behind the chair. He looked around the chair and saw strange shapes and symbols rushing by on the screen. Then, it stopped and the face of a man with black hair that was slightly graying came up.

"_Hello. To whom am I speaking?_" The image of the man asked.

"I…I'm Naruto Uzumaki, sir. I'm sorry if I woke you up or am trespassing. The villagers threw me down the well, I didn't want to go!" Naruto pleaded, hoping the screen man wouldn't hurt him.

The image on the screen frowned at hearing this. "_One moment please._" Then he closed his eyes and a large number of 0's and 1's appeared and flew into the mans' head, or so it appeared. What Naruto didn't know was that this man was a computer avatar of its' creator and was looking up all the stored info it's secret camera with the self-hide, self-repair nanites had accumulated. He processed all this and understood what had happened. It had been nearly a millennia since its' creator was alive and he witnessed all these events and the info the spy cameras collected showed and stored nearly all of the jutsu in a large part of the elemental countries. Just because the master computer was down, didn't mean that its' eyes had stopped working for a moment.

The screen man, as Naruto called him, opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. "_Naruto."_

The man said.

Naruto was surprised. How did he know who he was? "Yes?"

The screen man looked at Naruto and sighed. "_Sit in the seat before me, I have much to tell you, and it may be too terrible to hear, but you have been deceived enough already, and I won't lie to you._"

Naruto nodded, wondering what the screen man was going to say and what Naruto had been lied about.

"_Naruto, when the Kyuubi attacked…_" Then he told him of the truth. Kyuubi being sealed in him, the fourth being his father and his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, who had died in childbirth. He then showed Naruto the footage of his father, mother, how happy they were when they found out about Kushina being pregnant with him. The news of the Kyuubi attack, the Fourth Hokages', his fathers', turmoil while wrestling with the fact that there was only one way to stop the demon and how it broke his and Kushinas' heart at what they were about to do. He allowed Naruto to witness his mother crying and telling her husband and son how much she lowed and treasured them both. Naruto saw as the Fourth Hokage, his father, stood on Gammabunta, the toad boss, and looked at his son as the demon came forth. He heard his father saying he was so sorry, that is only he were the kind of person to ask another for their children. He said he loved Naruto and told the old Third Hokage that he wanted Naruto seen as a hero. The Kyuubi being sealed, the his father dying, the old mans' meeting with the council and how they called for his death and how the old man refused and made a law so Naruto could have a chance at a normal life. He also changed his name so that his mothers' and fathers' enemies wouldn't try to kill him.

Naruto was shocked at first, he cried when he found out he was the Kyuubis' container. He smiled when he saw his parents and was shocked again when his father was the Fourth. He smiled brighter when he saw that he was expected and loved before he was even born. He was sad when the Kyuubi attacked. He was slightly happy and sad that his dad had to wrestle with the villages' need over his families and how it broke him to use his son like this. He cried with a smile as he watched both his parents slip away after saying they loved him. He then smiled as the old man came to his defense and tried his best to help Naruto.

When it was done, the screen man just waited for Naruto to speak.

Then Naruto stood up, and with the remains of tears in his eyes and a smirk of pride and a look of determination, he looked at the screen man. "Thank you. Now I know what I must do. I will become the greatest Hokage! Not for acceptance, not for love, I will do it for my parents and what they and the old man stood and stand for!" Naruto declared.

The screen man seemed surprised. He'd kind-of expected Naruto to declare war on the villagers, but chose the path of the protector instead. Then he smiled. "_He'd just like you, creator._" The old machine mused.

Then, the screen man looked at Naruto. "_Naruto._" Naruto looked at the screen with his full attention. "Yes?"

"_I am a computer. I was created by a man who lost his parents to evil, not as powerful as the one you lost yours to, but just as deadly to innocent people. He, to gain revenge against them, became a guardian in the shadows. He studied all over the world and learned all about the criminal mind and how to combat it. He was once, when younger, terrified of bats. When he was looking for a symbol to cause criminals to cower in fear, he thought 'Perhaps its' time criminals shared my dread' and made weapons, armor, and vehicles with the shape or symbol of the bat on it. It has been over a millennium since he has passed away. In this cave are all his weapons, knowledge and a copy of his mind…me. His name was Bruce Wayne, but criminals feared him as…The Batman!"_ Then, images of the first Batman came up and showed him in a city of towering buildings of glass and stone and Naruto watched as he fought men and woman with unusual appearances and powers. He watched as the original dark knight defeated an iceman, a mud man, a psycho clown, a penguin shaped man, a plant woman, his encounters with a woman dressed as a cat, and many more.

Then, the screen man, Bruce as Naruto decided to call him, came back up. "_Now, Naruto. I have seen your life, and you would be perfect to don the cape and cowl of the Dark Knight of Gatham city. It would be grueling at first, but you will be a force to be feared. So... my question to you is…do you accept…will you become the new Dark Knight…the new…Batman!_"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, then he looked up at Brice and smirked.

"Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been three weeks since Narutos' "death". The old man had been true to his word. A good number of the villagers that were there that day were put to death of in prison for the rest of their lives.

The council had tried to speak out against this since these people "killed the demon," but the Hokage would hear none of it.

During these three weeks, Bruce had taught Naruto the shadow clone jutsu and it had sped up his training by incredible leaps and bounds. Naruto had now got the equivalent of 27,000 days. He has also been training his body to handle his new skills. He is also eating right since, as a mission, he had to rob a grocery store for food. Naruto was now about 4' 10" a little taller than an average seven-year-old in the village.

He had been taught many jutsu and was even given a summoning contract. Apparently, the Bat Cave repair robots, called Alfred's for some reason, found a man carrying the Bat contract. With their limited programming and no new updates in over a millennia, they assumed anything with bat before it was meant to be in the cave and took it while the man wasn't watching. Since the man wasn't a ninja and was just going to sell the scroll anyway, Naruto didn't really care.

Naruto smiled as he remembered when he used one of the large ledges in the HUGE cave and summoned the boss bat. The boss bat liked that he was summoned in a bat-friendly place and not in bright sunlight. Some of his brethren could stand it, but he was a Vampyrum Spectrum, or false vampire bat. He liked twilight and night and felt most comfortable in it. They talked and the bat boss tested Naruto by having him answer a riddle and tell him his dream.

The riddle from the bat boss was, "**I see without seeing, to me darkness is as clear as daylight, what am I?**"

Naruto thought about it. "You're as blind as a bat." He responded.

The Bat boss chuckled and nodded. Then Naruto told him of his desire to be the new Batman. The bat boss was surprised and delighted by this. He said that, if he was honest about this, then the Bat clan would be his families personal summons and anyone who one of his clan asked to be allowed.

Now, Naruto had also trained with all of the weapons the original batman used, as well as incorporated some of the weapons of the criminals that the former Dark Knight had collected and had been preserved and upgraded. He had Mr. Freeze's gun, a few of Joker's laughing gas bombs, Cat Woman's whip, and scarecrows' fear dust in a spray gauntlet.

Now, he was getting ready for the second to last step in becoming the new Batman. Bruce, who had the memories of the original Batman/Bruce Wayne in him, told Naruto that most of his enemies were super-powered and how, though he always beat them, he was always at the disadvantage. So, Bruce decided to use the nanites and two samples of DNA, one from Clay-face, and one from the Man-bat, and form a new bloodline for Naruto. With the genetic alterations, Naruto will be able to turn into a Man-bat at will, and, with the nanites constructing and guiding the process, Naruto will have a two new organs that will produce Clay-face clay from Narutos' upper back, near the spine, between each of the shoulder blades. Naruto will have complete control over the clay and be able to use it like Clay-face could. Bruce even theorized that he could make a clay clone and it would behave like a tougher shadow clone, or an extra limb if he needed it.

Bruce, with the use of an Alfred, had just injected the DNA and the nanites into Naruto and it would be a few days before he was awake and well enough to move and start training with his new bloodline, which Naruto had named the "Clay-Wing" bloodline.

Normally it would take months, and might not work at all, but with the fox enhancing Narutos' health and healing ability, Bruce had calculated that the success rate was very good.

So, now Naruto is unconscious and Bruce is keeping close watch on his vitals.

Inside Narutos' mind/ mindscape

Naruto woke up to see that he was in a large chamber. It looked a lot like the Bat Cave, but there was a huge cage on one of the platforms. Naruto walked up to it and saw, to his surprise, a young woman, about twenty, wearing a blood red Kimono and a black obi. Her long, black hair with fire red streaks was held up in a ponytail behind her head and it reached down to the small of her back. Her skin was slightly tan, but creamy looking. Her lips wore no make up, but looked slightly red. What startled Naruto was that she had red-slitted eyes, two fox ears right where her normal ears would be, folded back a bit, and nine, long, red foxtails behind her, coming out a small hole in the back of the kimono, right were her tailbone would be.

She looked at Naruto and tried to smile, but a lone tear rolled down her face and she looked away.

"K-Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he stood before the cage door.

The woman stiffened a little and then turned around and looked at Naruto. "Y-Y-Yes, I am. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed demon fox and…and…" Then she fell to her knees and started to cry. "I-I-I am s-so sorry Naruto!" She cried.

Naruto didn't know how to react. He'd thought the Kyuubi was male, for one, and he'd never expected to see it…her cry and apologize.

Naruto, no knowing what else to do, walked in between the bars of the cage and made his way over to Kyuubi. She had been so consumed by her tears that she hadn't noticed him approach until she felt his arms wrap around her from behind. She stiffened and gasped. She turned to look at him, expecting to see hate, but saw eyes filled with compassion.

"Shhh, it's okay Kyu-chan. Calm down and tell me what's wrong.

Kyuubi blushed at the Kyu-chan, and sobbed a little more as she turned and clutched the fabric of his shirt and cried into his chest.

"Why? Why don't you hate me? I ruined your life. I-I killed innocent people! I'm a monster!" She wailed.

Naruto just held her tighter until the tears stopped coming. He then noticed that she had fallen asleep.

He sighed and looked around him at the Spartan conditions of the cage. With a clever idea and a thought, Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. The cage disappeared and a black choker with the kanji for "seal" appeared on Kyuubis' neck.

Naruto then picked her up bridal style and carried her to another part of his Bat Cave-like mindscape and put her in a soft bed. He tried to move away, but she was still clutching him, so he sighed and lay down beside her and wrapped his right arm around her as he pulled up the blankets of the bed.

"Well," he thought out loud, "this is going to be interesting."

Kyuubi smiled in her sleep. "Naru-kun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later, Kyuubi wakes up to an unfamiliar feeling. She's warm, for one thing. It's usually very cold in her caged. Then she also notices she's lying on something soft. She raises her head and looked around. She was still inside Narutos' mindscape, but on a different ledge. She then looks down and gasps as she realizes that she was laying on top of a sleeping Naruto on a soft bed, covered in blankets. Her mind is running a mile a minute while she tries to remember what happened. Then it hits her, he'd removed the cage and made a bed for her. Maybe…maybe he didn't hat her?

Naruto stirred and opened his eyes. He looked at Kyuubi, confused for a moment, but then it seemed his memories came back and he smiled as he sat up.

Kyuubi sat up next to him and they just looked at each other for a while.

Naruto chuckled nervously as he spoke. "Well,…I suppose we can skip introductions." He said with a smile.

Kyuubi couldn't help but smile. "I suppose so, Naru-kun." She clasped her hands over her mouth and blushed.

Naruto blushed as well. "Um…well…I guess we should talk about a few things…Kyu-chan." He said shyly.

She smiled and nodded.

Naruto looked at her. "First, why did you attack the village?"

She stiffened and then her head hung. "I…I was tricked." She knew, though it was the truth, seemed unlikely. She hoped he believed her.

"By who?" Naruto asked. He knew that, no matter how old or powerful, anyone could be tricked if someone else were smart enough.

Kyuubi looked back up at him, happy he believed her. "It was a man with snake-like eyes and a man with a strange sharingan. The snake man bit me and tried to inject a curse seal into me. The Uchiha with him put me in a genjutsu called tsukuyomi and tortured me. I was so enraged that, while running after them, I ran into the leaf village and…well…they attacked and I attacked back." Tears fell from her eyes. "If I wasn't so weak…all those people, your parents…none of them would have-" She was cut off as Naruto hugged her. She blushed and leaned into him, returning the hug.

"Shhh, don't say that Kyu. It wasn't your fault. It was theirs. I don't blame you and neither would the Hokage if he knew." Naruto said soothingly.

Joy leapt into Kyuubis' heart at his words. "_He doesn't hate me!_" She mentally screamed. She hugged him tighter.

When they were done, Naruto wiped away her tears. She leaned into his hand.

Naruto felt a jab of pain in his back and winced.

Noticing this, Kyuubi spoke. "Naruto? What is it?" She really was concerned.

Naruto smiled. "Probably the bloodline injection Bruce put in me." He then looked at Kyuubi seriously. "Kyu-chan." He said.

She sat up straight. "Yes?"

He grimaced as another bit of pain came. "I need your healing ability to keep my alive and help integrate my new genetic material. The nanites will help direct things, but I need you power to make it work." He said with a small smile.

"_He needs me!_" Kyuubi thought. She took on a determined smile. "I'll do what I can, Naru-kun." She then concentrated and her chakra began going out and helping Naruto heal and integrate his new DNA.

When the pain stopped, Naruto smiled and looked at Kyuubi. She looked tired, but smiled back.

Naruto felt himself waking up and looked at Kyuubi. "Try and talk to me later. I'll come back when I'm asleep, Kyu-hime." He said with fox-like smile.

Kyuubi blushed heavily at that. "O-Okay…Naru-kun."

He then faded away and, after a moment, Kyuubi squealed and flopped back onto the bed and rolled around. She had never been happier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto awoke, he found himself still on the medical table he'd been on since his injections. The screen of the bat-computer came on and Bruce's face appeared.

"_Good morning, Naruto. How do you feel?_" He asked.

Naruto stretched and smiled. He looked over at Bruce. "Great."

Naruto stood up and stretched some more before standing before Bruce. "So, how do I do this? You know, how do I activate my new bloodline?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

Bruce smiled. "For the clayface clay, just send chakra into those new organs in your upper back and then think what you want the clay to do."

Naruto did as he was told and closed his eyes in concentration.

Seconds later, he felt something straining against his t-shirt.

He hastily removed it and saw two fist-sized lumps of red clay coming from two holes in between his shoulder blades near his spine. He channeled bore chakra into them and thought about what he wanted them to do. To his immense shock and delight, he could control them and sort-of feel through them. He thought about a kunai and one of the blobs of clay fell off his back and turned into a hardened clay kunai. Naruto picked it up and it felt perfect! He then kneeled down and slammed it into the ground. It didn't break. Naruto then ran a finger over the edge of the kunai and pulled his finger back in slight pain as a small cut started to bleed. He smiled and slipped it into his pocket. He concentrated to the other blob on his back and it grew and changed into a third arm that resembled his normal two.

Finding this part of his new bloodline to be a great success, he mentally willed the clay on his back to return inside him. It obeyed…but so did his clay kunai. It reverted to its' amorphous shape and stretched and swung its' way back up to the hole it came from and returned.

This was great in Narutos' opinion. He could recall any weapon he threw to him and could easily make more!

Naruto then looked back to an amused Bruce. "Okay, that worked." He said with a chuckle. "Now, how about the manbat change?" He asked.

Bruce nodded. "_For that, you should send chakra through your whole body and picture a huge bat in your mind. That should trigger it._"

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes again. He concentrated on the image of a huge bat. He saw its' sharp teeth and felt a funny tingle in his mouth. He saw its' sharp clawed feet and thumb and felt another tingle in his feet and hands. He say its' muzzled mouth, nose leaf, and long pointed ears and his face tingled. He then saw its' strong muscles and huge leathery wings, fur, and dark eyes. His whole body now tingled. He felt his sweat pants expand and tighten on him. He opened his eyes and gasped as he saw everything through both his new night vision eyes and his echolocation, which, through his minds' processing, sent a clear image of sound in his head that made everything visible in the cave.

He looked at his new body. He was now five foot five and his wings were each six feet from wingtip to shoulder. His new wing membrane went from his sides, just above his hips, to his shoulders and covered his hands all over, except his thumbs. His bodies' muscles were enlarged and taught ad he flexed with each movement. His looked in a nearby mirror and saw his face was a lot like the boss bats'. His muzzle had a row of sharp fangs in each jaw. His eyes were black and you couldn't tell his pupil from the whites of his eyes. He had an inch-long nosed leaf and five inch long ears. His feet and thumb had curved, sharp talon-like claws that were as black as his eyes and reflected a little light. The last thing he noticed was his dark red fur with random streaks of blonde in it.

To test his new form, Naruto spread out his wings and began a fluid flapping motion that felt natural. In moments, he was slowly hovering higher and higher off the ground. He leaned forward and kept flapping. He flew forward out off the platform and, as he got more used to it, he went into intervals of flapping and gliding around the cave. He even closed his eyes and let his new echolocation guide him. He could see everything with his new sound-vision. He noticed everything looked silver and the space between everything was black.

Naruto turned and glided back down to the platform Bruce was on and skidded on the metal floor and ended up rolling o a halt before the large computer screen.

Naruto looked at Bruce with his eyes, with which he noticed Bruce was shining brighter than before, and spoke in a deep, growl-like, screechy voice. "Okay…this…is…COOL!" He yelled out.

Bruce smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Now, for the next few years, we will train with your new powers and, when I believe you're ready, I will have you don the bat suit and make yourself known to the village."

Naruto nodded. "Let's get started…Bruce-sensei." He said with a beast-like smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
